One More Chance To Be Together Again
by sue1982
Summary: After being granted the chance to be with Sai again, Hikaru is determent to do everything in his power to prevent Sai from leaving, but can he prevent Sai from leaving ? or will fate win again?
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITERSO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!.

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON.

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I

ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY.

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR; HOTTA

YUMI AND OBATA TAKESHI.

Hikaru No go ; One more chance to be together again .

* * *

><p>8th Dan 35 Year old Shindou Hkaru was sitting on his bed looking trough a Photo Album, smiling down at the pictures in the Album he sighed even now after all this years he still felt empty, Sai's departure left an on curable hole of sadness in his heart.<p>

No matter how good his life was now that whole in his heart still hurt.

he couldn't forget Sai's hurtful look on the day he claimed the winning against suyong as his achievement.

''That was what caused Sai to Start fading '' Hikaru said out loud setting the Album down on his bed '' it was that incident that made me loose Sai '' he said sighting.

He couldn't contain the tears that started to flow on controllable down his face

''If I could get another chance, Another chance to be with Sai again I promise, I will let him play as much as he want, I will let him play until the day I die ! so please God give me my Sai Back, I am begging you, give him back'' Hikaru muffed voice said coming from the Pillow he was hugging with all his might. that's the way he when to sleep crying his heart out in his pillow.

Little did he know about the surprise he was about to get in the morning.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was sleeping soundly when far away he heard a voice calling him.<p>

'' Hikaru ''

''MmM'' he answered.

'' Hikaru ! ''

''What !'' He yelled back cursing at the person who dare to wake him up.

''Hikaru ! Were on earth did you learn such a language ! '' Hikaru's mother said with a horror look on her face.

Walking up to the bed of her son she pulled away the cover '' Get up ! today you're leaving the Hospital ! ''

''Hikaru's eyes flew open.

'' Mom !'' Hikaru whisper with wide eyes he kept looking at his mother who narrowed her eyes at her son.

''You better hurry up you're father and Grandpa will be here soon !

Once in the bathroom his mind was raising to understand what just happen .

''How could this be ! I was at my house and now I am here ! '' his eyes when wide at the realization that it might've been his prayer .

''Holly shit ! '' So God give me an other chance with my Sai ? '' Hikaru asks with a confuse look on his face when an voice answered him in his mind.

''** Yes ! and you better keep you're promise ! Shindou Hikaru ! ''**

'' Yes of course I will, that will be my goal no matter what, This time Sai won't leave ! I won't let him !'' Hikaru said with narrowed eyes .

'' **Good ! make a good use of this opportunity because you won't get a third ! now before you panicked I send you're mind to the body of another Hikaru !**** in this universe Here thing's are the same as in you're world the only difference is that you're counter part was born with a weak body.**

** You're counter part spend most of his childhood in the Hospital, since he can't do sport he decided to play Games and painting and that's**** where Go enter the picture, Now so far you're counterpart have been playing go by himself so no one will be able to notice the difference , to day you're counter part have been giving a clean bill by his doctor so he is aloud to start school, remember you have**** a weak body now you can't go around jumping and do the thing's you where used to do with you're own body !''**

''What happen with the old Hikaru ?'' Hikaru asks he didn''t like the idea of stealing someone else body.

''** He faded away, that's**** the only reason why I could send you to his body ''**

''Oh I understand '' Hikaru said still thinking about the old Hikaru.

**''I managed to keep his memories alive for you, use them to help you in this world now I am leaving I wish you good luck and don't waist this second chance that I've give you ! '' **God said with narrowed eyes.

Hikaru's school day when without a trouble, during recess he started to make note's on the most important event's that happen before he met Su-yong.

Hikaru also started to paint he picked up the art after Sai disappear, in a way to prevent himself from forgetting Sai's face.

Hikaru decided to start playing Go with his Grandfather, this way they won't be suspicious of him when he suddenly start showing his interest in Go.

It was Saturday he took the chance to sneak into his Grandfather shed and stole the Goban.

He took a breath before he tried to wipeout the Blood stain on the Goban.

''Ca,an you see it ? '' Hikaru heard Sai asks with a hopeful voice. he chocked back a sob that was threating to come out before he answered.

''Yes I,I can see it ''

''Ca,an you see me ? '' Hikaru heard Sai asks with an almost Histerical voice that almost broke his heart the first time around he was so scared that he didn't notice the desperation in Sai's voice.

Ýes I can see you'' Hikaru answered.

''Ca,an you hear my voice ?'' Sai ask again with an hopefull voice.

When Hikaru fell to answer right away Sai asks once more;

''You can Hear my voice, can't you ? ''

''Y,yes I can hear you '' Answered waiting eagerly for Sai to show him self, and like the first time like magic the Magistic Heinen era Ghost appeared in front of Hikaru once more all while he was saying;

''I found someone! I finally found someone! the God's before me I thank you, I, I will once again return to the living world''

Hikaru sucked a breath, here he was once again, in front of him, Sai ! his Sai.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITERSO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!.

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON.

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I

ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY.

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR; HOTTA

YUMI AND OBATA TAKESHI.

Hikaru No go ; One more chance to be together again ; First Match.

* * *

><p>Hikaru was happy he spend the last few weeks explaining to the Ghost How modern Japan works He was amused by the Ghost antiques.<p>

The first time around he didn't pay attention to the Ghost feelings but now he will make sure the Ghost knows that he is appreciated.

Currently they were walking in direction to the Go Salon were he met Akira the first time,

Thinking back now he had to admit that last time he didn't pay much attention to the ripples effect his winning from Akira would do, but this time he will be prepare, this time he won't hide Sai's power away like he did last time.

Last time he was selfish and tried to keep Sai's power for himself, but not this time.

This time will be different.

This time he will make them acknowledge that Akira is not the only genius around !

This time he will make them realize that Toya Koyo is not the only monster in the Go world.

Standing in front of the Go Salon he smiled at the Ghost asking;

''Are you ready Sai ?''

''Yes I am ready answered the Happy Ghost.

Narrowing his eyes he walked into the Go Salon and just like first time he was greeted by the friendly woman at the casa.

''Hello what can I help you with ?'' she asks him smiling.

''I would like to play '' Hikaru answered.

''Is this you're first time coming here ?'' the woman asks.

''Yes it is '' Hikaru answered after taking a good look at the old people in the Go Salon he asks '' Can anyone play here ?

''Of course '' The woman said she took out a paper and pen and put them on the counter.

'' Then fill you're name here ! how strong are you ? '''she asks.

''My strength ? I am not sure ? Hikaru said pretending to be confuse.

''What ?'' the woman asks.

''I've never played anyone, Although I pretty sure I am decently strong '' Hikaru said amused at the situation,it was just like last time.

looking around when he spotted Akira sitting in a corner by himself his eyes widen before he spoke up again

'' There is an other kid here, can I play him ? ''

'' Ahh Umm yeah but that child'' she started to say but was cut of by Akira who had walked up to them he looked at Hikaru asking;

''Are you looking for someone to play ?''

'' Yeah '' Hikaru said.

''Sure I'll play you '' Akira said .

''Ahh but he is'' but she was cut of by Akira who motion for Hikaru to fallow him.

''Let's go in the back '' Akira said walking to were he was sitting.

''Sure'' Hikaru said he started to fallow Akira when the woman said;

'' Wait a sec if you're a kid it will be 500 Yen''

''Ahh I have to pay !'' Hikaru yelled while he start to look around in his pocket.

''It's his first time here let's caught him some slack'' Akira said smiling.

''If you say so Akira-Kun ''

They both sat down Akira took out a few stones while he start putting them on the board he ask;

''How strong are you ?''

''Strong enough ''Hikaru answered taking a stone in his hand'' no need for handy cap ''

''Oh okay ?! '' Akira said to the boy in front of him shocked that the boy wanted to play him without handy cap.

'''Sai it's time to show him what you got '' He Hikaru said projecting his thoughts to the Ghost.

''Thank you for letting me play Hikaru'' Sai said between sob's ''Okay I am going to start ''

'' let's do this'' Hikaru said to Sai who smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

'' Nigiri '' Both Hikaru and Akira said at them same time.

'' Pachi''

''Pachi''

'''Pachi''

''He is holding the stones like a professional, he not a beginner '' Akira thought while looking at bleach boy's movement.

''Pachi

'''Pachi'

''Pachi

'''Pachi

'''He is observing me'' Hikaru thought to himself while he was looking at Akira's movement's.

''Pachi''

''Pachi'' Akira's eyes when wide ''a kosumi ?''

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

'''Pachi''

''His joseki is old'' Akira thought looking at Hikaru's play.

''Pachi

'''Páchi

'''Pachi''

'' What ! impossible !what the hell is he ! '' Akira yelled in his head while looking at the board in shock '' it doesn't matter I still have chance to save white '''Akira said to himself still shaking at how the game was going.

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

''As stubborn as alway's he Akira ?'' Hikaru said to himself keeping his thought's away from the Ghost.

''Pachi

''Pachi

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

''Thank you for the game'' Hikaru said he walked out of Salon.

''Eeeehh Akira-kun lost !'' Ichikawa heard someone said that made her go in and see what was going on, people around her were leaving their table saying;

''Akira-kun lost ?''

'' seriously ?''

''No way !'''

''That's impossible !''

''Akira-kun is that true ? did you loose against that boy ?'' Ichikawa asks with wide eyes.

Taking in Akira's distraught face she continue saying;

''But that is impossible Akira-kun ! that boy told me that he had never play Go with anyone before !''

Akira's eyes when wide repeating Ichikawa's word's in shock '' He never play go with anyone before ? what the hell is he !'' Akira yelled shocking the people in the Go Salon.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITERSO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR,MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!.

THIS STORY DOES NOT FALLOW THE HIKARU NO GO CANON.

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAIN SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH SUCH THINGS I

ASK YOU TO NOT READ MY STORY.

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN HIKARU NO GO,HIKARU NO GO BELONG TO AUTHOR; HOTTA

YUMI AND OBATA TAKESHI.

Hikaru No go ; One more chance to be together again; The second Match !

* * *

><p>The next day the Go Association was in chaos somehow word got out about Akira's lost to a boy his same age.<p>

Ogata Seiji long time friend and student of Toya meijin walked into the Go association smoking his sigarette when he was suddenly attack by reporter's.

''Is it true Ogata-San ?'' asks a reporter.

''Did Akira Toya lost to an unknown boy his same age ?''

''Who is he ?'''asks an other.

''Does Akira-kun know him ?'' asks anther one.

''ENOUGH ! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ! CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S HAPPENING ?'' Ogata Seiji yelled.

''Apparently an unknown boy walked into Toya Meijin Go Salon and beat Akira-kun in a game '' an Insei said hiding behind Waya.

'' Is that soo ? excuse me but I need to contact my sensei'' with that said Ogata Seiji left and when to his car.

A week past since that incident many people still shocked that some mysterious boy manage to beat Akira.

Meanwhile at the Go Salon Akira was sitting in front of the Goban again recreating the game oblivious to the concern look's send his way by the people who were there.

''Is he still recreating that game ? '' A costumer asks Ichigawa.

''Yes ! He came here after school hopping to find the boy here but that boy didn't show up the whole week ! I am worried about him'' then suddenly her eyes when wide '' Akira-kun ! I give that boy a pamflet about that children tournament maybe he when there''

Akira's eyes when wide without thinking twice he ran out of the door.

Meanwhile Hikaru just left the tournament still pissed at the parent for making a big deal of what happen.

''Stupid people ! to make such a fuss for a game !'' Hikaru said projecting his thoughts to Sai.

'' It's certainly was a new experience for me ! I've never seen parent's so enthusiastic about their children's hobby's '' Sai said happily.

''I know right ! most of those kid's will quit Go once they reach Middle school ! '' Hikaru said to Sai, Hikaru was going to say something when he heard someone calling his name;

''Shindou ! ''

Turning around he came face to face with an exhausted Akira;

''Shindou Hikaru ! I finally found you !'' Akira said walking up to Hikaru.

Pretending to be surprised he smiled saying;

'' Hi Toya !' are you coming from the Go tournament ? '' Hikaru asks.

''Mm yeah, You ?'' Akira asks.

''Yeah sure ! it was fun ! It was the first time I've seen so many children our age so serious about Go I am impressed'' Hikaru said smiling.

''You're impressed ? so you have never been serious about Go ? '' Akira asks.

''No ! I haven't decided yet but maybe I'll go Pro !'' Hikaru said with a determent look on his face.

Akira's eyes when wide '' P,Pro ,you want to be a Pro ! '' Akira asks. Akira could not believe his ear's ! the boy that have been hunting his dream's for the last few day's is now going to enter Go officially, the monster of his dream's is entering his world.

''Yeah sure why not ? '' Hikaru asks.

''I want a rematch !'' Akira said suddenly..

'' Are you sure ?'' Hikaru asks.

''Yes I am, now let's go !'' and just like that Akira drag Hikaru with him.

they entered the Go salon throwing the place into a huge chaos.

'' Eeeeh ! it that boy !''

''Yeah it's the boy from last time''

''So Akira-kun manage to find him ?''

''look's like it ''

''let's play'' Akira said with a serious voice ignoring the people that gathered around them..

'' Sai are you ready ?'' Hikaru asks the Ghost projecting his thoughts to the Ghost.

''I am Ready Hikaru '' Sai said.

'' Nigiri '' both Hikaru and Akira said at the same time.

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

'Pachi''

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

''Pachi''

'' Mmm just like last time uh Akira '' Hikaru said to himself keeping his thoughts away from Sai.

''Pachi''

'Pachi''

''Pachi

'''Pachi

''Pachi''

''I,I resign '' Akira said crying.

''It was a good game ! thank you for playing with me '' Hikaru said bowing to Akira after that he left.

Word of Akira second time loosing to the same boy spread like wild fire ! people were trying to find who the mysterious boy was who manage to beat the Great Toya Akira.

Pro's and Insei's alike took notice that there was someone out there stronger than Toya Akira.

Some were waiting eagerly for this monster to show up.

Others were hoping this monster never show up.

And some were breaking their mind's trying to find out who this monster is, but one thing was clear in the Go world,

Toya Akira was not the only Genius around.

* * *

><p>Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.<p>

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
